Escaping Splendor
It was true that Heisekai’s royal palace was more than anything Itazura could have possibly imagined it to be… yet somehow it was starting to lose its appeal in his eyes. Yes, the walls were splendid, and the food served to him and his companions was unequalled in all his living memory. The views from the palace towers were simply breathtaking, when he was allowed to enjoy them without guards descending upon him that was. So why was it beginning to annoy him so? Itazura knew immediately. He hated being walled in. He had done since he was a young child shadowing his parent’s and uncle to their work. Here he wasn’t allowed the run of the palace, which wasn’t at all surprising, all considering. Yet it truly irritated him. Right now, six days into his visit, the palace he’d originally thought to have no compare was beginning to look like a gilded cage. It was the reason he was where he was, instead of being warm in his bed. The smell of the sea was stronger here in Ahrno, the large city which lay sprawled out at the palace’s front door. Well-defended and technologically advanced, the city took Itazura’s breathe away all over again. Large in scope and ambitious in design, the city was unlike anything the young Shinigami had ever seen before. Large buildings filled his vision, cleanly swept streets sat out before him, and finely-dressed nobles of every type walked down the streets – each as tanned as their neighbour. Itazura was as white as a ghost in comparison. It was nothing like the Rukongai. Here, at least, poverty seemed to be a distant memory. ‘Well, what you think of the city, then?’ Itazura nearly jumped clean out of his skin! Fujimoto Nakamura greeted him with a hand on his shoulder, a grin on his face, and a bagful of coins in his other hand. ‘I saw you leave, so I decided to follow you and say “hi there”. So hi there,’ Itazura accepted the offered coins with quick thanks. Only then did he realize he hadn’t brought any of his own. ‘Thanks, Fuji.’ He and the Captain-General had grown quite close in the six days since Itazura’s arrival. Fujimoto had welcomed Itazura on patrol twice, taught him new tricks on how to escape from the guards who now actively watched him encase he decided to wander, trained him for a handful of hours, and generally served to ensure he never had a dull moment. And now he was funding his day’s fun? It couldn’t get much better than that! Fujimoto even ensured that he knew at few of the faces within the Shuuten, including Captain-Generals Heie Yamashin, Shiro Natsume and Ranmaru Shibata. He was still reeling from his meeting with the latter. Ranmaru was an intimidating man with more scars than Kusaka, and as welcoming as Maki Zhijun with a hangover. Yet he gave good advice, even though Itazura didn’t remember asking for it. ‘The city is impressive. Is it all Kidō powered?’ Itazura replied. ‘So you noticed?’ He looked surprised. ‘It isn’t something everyone picks up on at first. Yes, the entire city is Kidō powered, and it never sleeps. The night-life is… noteworthy.’ ‘Why don’t you just say that the brothels are incredible? Or that the nightclubs are amazing?’ Itazura was grinning from ear-to-ear. ‘HA! That’s why I like you, kid. No back doors at all.’ And he laughed infectiously before sending his young friend on his way with a gentle shove. ‘Go have yourself a good time, Zura. You should be fit to make that bag stretch a bit.’ With his gambling skills it certainly wouldn’t be beyond him. ‘I’ve got a meeting to attend. Catch you later!’ So Itazura done as commanded, and began to lose himself in the streets of Ahrno. He stopped at gambling dens throughout the city and won a tidy sum to add to his bag of coins, had himself a few drinks in questionable establishments and tried chatting up the girls within. Too bad they all said he was too young for the services he requested. Instead he’d gotten a peck on the cheek and told to come back when he was older. So he left disappointed. Was it hard to believe he could get a drink whilst underage, but the girls in the same building wouldn’t have a quick tumble? It all reeked of injustice. He paid a quick visit to a local library and read up on some local history instead, finding it a poor substitute. It was there he learned the tale of Hatake, the hero who’d prevented a civil war a couple of decades ago. When Itazura saw the picture of the famed hero his mouth near cracked the floor! Depicted in the picture was Maki Zhijun, Captain within the Order, and one of Itazura’s own acquaintances! If it wasn’t Maki then he himself was a woman. That’s how certain he was. It was well into late afternoon when he stumbled upon the Leaping Lion for the second time. It was the bar closest to the palace, meaning it was one of the most luxurious establishments in the entire realm. The owner was an aged lady with her gray hair wore in a bun and a clean apron. She made the best honey cakes Itazura had ever tasted. And when he entered she’d just finished baking a batch. He got two on the house on the account of his cuteness, and washed them down with watered down wine, which he had to pay for. It still tasted great so he wasn’t all that worried about the fact it was watered down! ‘Show us that trick again,’ a middle-aged man said over his drink. The trick he was talking about had cost him a handful of coin on a coin toss three nights before. ‘Still thinks it’s impossible, eh? Well, you asked for it.’ Itazura took out one of his own coins and placed it on top of the thumb on his right hand. The man called heads while his mate called tails. As the coin fell Itazura flicked his own coin. The two coins struck in mid-air, with Itazura’s landing on the table on its edge, and the man’s coin doing the same. ‘Edge,’ Itazura called. Shin had taught him that trick years ago to expose cheaters who used double-sided coins. ‘… Very impressive,’ a new voice said over the clamour. Itazura turned to regard the orange-haired speaker. He wore the vestiges of a suit that lacked the blazer. His white shirt was un-tucked and he was puffing on a cigarette. He wore an eye-patch on his right eye, but didn’t appear out of place in the slightest for it. ‘You mind showing me again?’ So Itazura and the middle-aged man obliged, repeating their throws, and resulting in the same conclusion. ‘Remarkable,’ he said at last as he stepped forward, hand extended. Itazura shook his hand firmly, posture cautious. ‘I’m Kain Akai, a seeker of secrets.’ ‘Itazura Kori, and I’m a seeker of woman and wine,’ that got smiles from those around, and he was soon handed another glass of watered down wine by the middle-aged man he’d been entertaining. Itazura lined him up another round as thanks. ‘It must be rather difficult getting into those establishments for a young man your age,’ and Kain sipped his own wine slowly, the glint of knowledge in that single eye clear. It put Itazura on the defensive immediately. Some gut feeling screamed at him that this Kain Akai wasn’t to be underestimated – that he was a dangerous man, and a single slip-up in his presence would spell the end. Itazura drew him to the far-side of the room, where he narrowed his eyes. ‘You’re an information broker,’ Itazura said at last. ‘Very astute,’ Kain replied. ‘You’re probably ex-Kōhai Tochi, too.’ That got this Kain’s attention. ‘Meaning you know the way of the game.’ The “game” in Kōhai Tochi referred to one of two things: the death games in the warrens and the art of spying and espionage. ‘… You know more than I gave you credit for, Itazura.’ ‘Call me Zura, Kain. You deal in information, correct? Well, I have a business proposal for you, if you’re interested.’ He was. The sudden flash of excitement in his single eye betrayed the fact. ‘Go on,’ Kain said as he took another sip of his wine. ‘I need to know what the Shuuten are planning to do with a certain group in Kōhai Tochi who use the Imawashī as a front.’ ---- Fujimoto fell into his designated spot beside his younger sister, Shiori Nakamura, and fellow second division Captain-General, Erina Ayaka. Shiori hadn’t changed out of her training garb which constituted a woman’s sleeveless white vest and a pair of black hakama, which told Fujimoto how abruptly this meeting had been called. Erina had been better prepared it seemed. She wore her usual garb, which consisted of a light sleeveless body suit that showed some of her flesh through circular holes of varying size, though it didn’t entreat on her modesty at all. If anything it did a lot to emphasis her magnificent figure without appearing inappropriate. Across the hall stood Hiei Yamashin dressed in his black trench coat and trousers, Shiro Natsume in plain Shinigami garb and finally Ranmaru Shibata who, as usual, went without his shirt and opted instead for a pair of black shorts and a sash which covered his right leg. Fujimoto wasn’t surprised by that in the slightest. Sometimes he thought old Ranmaru did it just to annoy Kaede, for she particularly hated Ranmaru’s lacking sense of fashion. His clothing also served to annoy young Erina who obviously wasn’t used to seeing half-naked men. The abruptness of the meeting was clear when, after an hour of waiting, only the three Captain-Generals of the second and third divisions of the Shuuten where in evidence. ‘Nice to see everyone takes their duty so seriously,’ Ranmaru jibed. ‘It can’t be helped, Ranmaru.’ Yoichi Yamashin, Marshal-General of the Shuuten, said in reply. Fujimoto thought him an intimidating man. Still young, but calm and collected, Yoichi was probably the strongest warrior within all of Heisekai. His scarred upper body left visible by his open blue jacket hinted at his prowess, for it was the only injury he’d ever sustained since he first became a Shinigami. And the man who’d given him it was in this very room – Ranmaru Shibata, who was probably the only one here who could match Yoichi’s martial prowess, with any chance of emerging the victor. He’d done so before. ‘Meetings can begin with a minimum of six in attendance,’ Erina added. She obviously wanted to be elsewhere. ‘True,’ Yoichi said stepping forward. ‘Then I’ll keep things short. Her Majesty, May she life forever, has finally made her decision regarding the alliance with the Order.’ Six heads turned expectantly to face Yoichi, with Fujimoto showing particular interest. If this decision went in favour of the alliance then it effectively ended Heisekai’s policy of isolationism. ‘… She has decided to accept the alliance, and has this granted the Order use of the abandoned Dragon Isles.’ The isles lay to the south of Heisekai and where named for the shape they created when viewed from above. ‘The force that will reside there will be known as the Dragonforce, and is to be headed by Tyrell Nishiki, Karis Nishiki, and Kazuma Nishiki.’ ‘And what role will they play?’ Shiro asked. Yoichi turned to face him. ‘They will work in tandem with the Jōren and, should the need arise, the Shuuten as well.’ He turned back to address them all collectively. ‘We will share information, and launch joint operations to limit Shuhen’s influence.’ That left only one question on Fujimoto’s mind. What happened when Shuhen was dealt with? Would the Dragonforce pack up and leave, or would Heisekai and Horiwari join hands and safeguard the spiritual realms and the spirit cycle as friends and allies? ---- Mariko was enjoying herself immeasurably. The sights and sounds of Heisekai where truly fascinating, and everything was easy on the eyes. The city of Ahrno had particularly caught her fancy, as did the libraries within. She’d lost herself in those books for hours, forgetting even to eat, until prompted to by the guards who where now escorting her around the islands. It was the third day of her tour, and the sixth day in Heisekai, and already she loved the realm. A masseuse by the name of Zatoichi had massaged the aches in her back with surprisingly gentle hands when she’d paid a visit to Fortune Island. He was blind but could see in a fashion, or so he claimed. The massage was so good Mariko overlooked the fact he had been a man. Besides, he had been very professional, and told he ran a small trading business on the side. It wasn’t anything spectacular he claimed, but he did on occasion get something truly rare. Now that she was back in the palace she could hardly believe it. The tour around Heisekai had been short and rushed, but she had enjoyed every part of it. The nobles, and the markets, the libraries, the massage and finally the boat rides. Oh the boat rides! The boats travelled so fast they seemed to skim over the water and the sea air was surprisingly refreshing and soothing. The wind had hit her so hard that it had hurt, yet the pain had made her feel alive. Now she was beginning to realize why people chose to life their lives at sea. Her brother returned that evening smelling of perfume and watered down wine and Mariko couldn’t help but shake her head. ‘You’re drunk, aren’t you?’ She asked. ‘Naw, I only had six watered down cups,’ amazing how he could sad about that. ‘Mother maintains that you are father’s double… if only she could see you know. All she’d see is Shin.’ ‘She wouldn’t see anything for the tears,’ Itazura replied. One Shin in the family was enough. ‘Anyways, I got some info.’ He continued. ‘I was talking to an information broker today, and from what he can gather, a certain high-up noble seated atop a gilded chair plans to topple a certain organization. When, however, he wasn’t sure; but he’s looking into it.’ Mariko was dumbfounded! Her idiot brother, who was probably half-drunk, had managed to do half of what Ino Hiroshi had asked them to do before they left the Soul Society. She had to admit that she was a little surprised. ‘And when will he have the time?’ ‘When the Shuuten decides on one,’ and he grinned wide before stepping out onto the balcony. ‘So, what did you do on your guided tour? Anything interesting?’ So she told him it all and she delighted when he heard about the male masseuse. ---- Next Story > Winds of Freedom. Category:Storylines Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:Candidates for Deletion